The Legion Corps meets the Seven Deadly Sins
by Warmachine375
Summary: After given the task to find and seal away all the Infinity Clock pieces by the Archbishop, the Legion Corps find themselves in the land of Britannia where they witnessed a kingdom of Liones suffering under the oppression and tyranny of its Holy Knights. Will they intervene to help save the people of a foreign land from them or continue their mission? They have to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

The Legion Corps meet the Seven Deadly Sins

by: Warmachine375

**Author's Notes and Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki. Plus this is my first fan-fic and** **please review and rate it please. And also it's time for the Legion Corps to take the spotlight! It's not always Fairy Tail you know!**

* * *

Prologue

_In Fiore; Zentopia Church_

After Fairy Tail and the Legion Corps succeeded in thwarting Reborn Oracion Seis' plan of using the Infinity Clock to unleash Real Nightmare upon Earth Land, Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage and a member of Fairy Tail, ended becoming one with the Clock because the merging process was accelerated after Lucy used the Clock to sic Real Nightmare on Brain II, also known as Midnight of the original Oracion Seis in order to help Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer and also a member of Fairy Tail who successfully defeated him.

At the time when Lucy received instructions how to release herself from the Clock and free all Celestial Spirit Mages trapped by the Anti-Link Magic from the Archbishop of Zentopia himself through Warren Rocko, a Telepath Mage and a member of Fairy Tail too, she successfully pulled it off. As a result, the Infinity Clock was disassembled and its scattered parts were sent to all corners of the world, thus saving Earth Land from the short-lived horrors of Real Nightmare and Lucy was released and later saved by Natsu from falling and freedom goes to the Celestial Spirit Mages who were trapped in their 100-year slumber but lost their Magic in the process.

As all the Infinity Clock pieces scattered, three of them are heading straight to the land of the West, an unexplored mainland connected to the Pengrande Kingdom.

_In Britannia, Dalmary_

When two of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas and Diane, a talking pig named Hawk and former third princess of the Liones royal family, Elizabeth, successfully retrieved Ban, their fellow comrade from the notorious prison called Baste Dungeon while the same time, defeated the Weird Fangs, a four fearsome Holy Knights (Ruin, Golgius, Jude and Friesia) who are known to have captured the Fox's Sin of Greed 5 years ago, they saved a small town called Dalmary from the Holy Knights' wrath and also liberated the prisoners who were wrongfully judged by the Holy Knights due to an overly-destructive arm wrestling initiated by Meliodas and Ban just to prove who's has the highest number of wins which is 361 from the past they long argued, destroying the Eternal Sealing Spell-engulfed prison castle in the process.

Later, Dr. Dana, a kind old man who was blackmailed by Golgius, a member of the Weird Fangs to kill Meliodas by poisoning and his daughter will go free if he do what the Holy Knight says but was killed by the latter for failure however is miraculously healed of his fatal wounds, throws a feast for the group of knights who were falsely accused of overthrowing the kingdom 10 years ago in gratitude for rescuing his beloved daughter Cenette. While they celebrate: they witnessed three shooting stars flying all over skies of Britannia along with Gilthunder, King, and few others in different places (I bet that was Merlin the Boar's Sin of Glutonny and Escanor the Lion's Sin of Pride, just my bet)

Just as said in one of the ancient prophecies of Britannia spoken:

_When the skies are filled with the crossing shooting stars, Britannia will be visited by an immense menace._

_It is an omen of the beginning of a trial of ancient origins, a Holy War between the guiding hand of light and the bloodline of darkness._

Little did they know what they saw in the skies were the three pieces of the Infinity Clock itself! But still a prophecy is a prophecy and it's bound to happen...eventually.

* * *

**Whew! My first making of my fanfic story! Hope it's good. The rest will come later! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Took me some time to think of a plot. Then here you have it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_In the borders of Fiore and Seven._

Somewhere within the borders of Fiore and the Seven, there was an all-out battle between two group, one a Dark Guild who call themselves the Titan's Fist and other the Legion Corps, elite warriors from the Zentopia Church. And they are fiercely battling over the piece of the Infinity Clock in the ruins of an ancient castle!

Both sides have motives for wanting the Clock piece, the Dark Guild wants to use its value to sell to the highest bidder or make it their Magic weapon of destruction and the Legion Corps is tasked by the Archbishop of Zentopia himself to find and seal away all the pieces of the dreaded clock so it'll never be used for evil again.

"Hrrrraaaaghhh! Kill the Legion bastards, fellas! Let those Zentopia fools know why they should fear us Dark Guilds!", said the leader of the Titan's Fist, trying to boost morale in the battlefield.

Feeling confident of their leader's words, all Dark Mages powered up their Magics from hand or weapon with their Magic circles exploding in place and fired at the Legionairres with everything they got, but suddenly a dark-red haired knight in iron-clad armor jumped in and used his Magic-reflecting shield to deflect all their Magic attacks...and sending it right back at them!

"Uwah!", screamed the Dark Guild members when they received damage from their own Magic attacks being reflected by the Legion Corps' knight as they lay on the ground unconscious and wounded.

"Haha! You fools! My **Magic Shield: Ricochet II** can reflect anything, either Magical or physical, and send it right back at you!", Dan Straight, the spearhead of the Legion Corps exclaimed.

"That little shield of yours ain't gonna save you from our sheer numbers!", the man wielding a spiked mace said as he and his comrades attempted to outnumber Dan Straight. However, Dan enlarged the ground on his feet with his **Magic Lance: Habaraki** and send a large pile of earth right at his opponents with his strong kick.

"Guwah!", the mace-wielding Dark Mage and his friends were hit and then buried alive by the debris.

"Ha! Now that's what I call 'eat my dust!'", the Legion knight exclaimed while at the same time shrank some of his targets into doll-like sizes much to their dismay.

"Dammit!", a little Dark Mage cursing the bad luck they had. And then suddenly, a green magic circle exploded and a swarm of mucous engulfed a couple of Dark Mages. "Ughh! What the hell is going on?! Why is a disgusting mucous covering us!?", a female Dark Mage who looked like a witch yelled.

Revealing himself to his victims, a man wearing a 70's disco suit with a blond hair and shades, holding microphone staff appeared and said, "Ohh! How rude of you, my Witch Girl! Don't be so 'Spicy'about my puppies. They just want to hug you in their own way. So just relax and let my puppies drain your Magic power and leave you weak and unconscious. That's how my **Dog Whistle Magic** works! Sweet dreams!"

"So disgusting! Ewww...", the woman and her friends soon lost consciousness after Sugarboy's puppies drained them of their Magic power.

"Now that is Spicy! My hound dogs, come to papa!", Sugarboy exclaimed after his foes are defeated while his hound dogs returned to their master.

"Now I'm gonna sing my special song in dedication to my fellow Legionnaires! Yeaahh!", Sugarboy said as he began to sing Elvis-style.

In the other side of the battlefield, an Exceed wearing Zentopia priest robes and glasses holding a sketchpad was surrounded by a gang of Dark Mages. "Ooh this is gonna be easy, dude! Taking down a cat will be easy as pie!", said a large man.

"Oh really you big uncivilized oaf? Do you ever heard of the old saying: Never judge a book by its cover? And according to my calculations, there is a 5% chance for you to try beat a small helpless cat like me and a 20% chance for me to win.", Samuel, the brains of the Legion wonders aloud.

"Like hell we care! Now you're gonna forcefully cough up your hairball so badly that you'll run crying home to your momma!", the big brute yelled as he and his gang were about to dog pile on the Exceed.

It seemed to be working...until Samuel used **Battle-mode Shift** to send the fools flying and used his hand-to-hand combat to take out the remaining opponents surrounding him. Cracking his paws, Samuel was left standing and commented, "Like I said, never judge a book by its cover. And it seems my calculations are correct after all" Then the Exceed shifted back to his small form and began writing in his sketchpad to record what he did just now and calculate more predictions and strategies.

Shifting to the scene where two female Legionairres were facing a large group of men and women who are hell-bent on killing them mercilessly.

"You're pretty ladies! Maybe you want to have fun with us tonight?", a perverted Mage said. "Take the ladies down, boys! If they do, they're ours for tonight!", the tall handsome man yelled, who's more eager to have his hands on two beautiful members of the Legion Corps.

"Look at their pretty faces, we're gonna destroy them so hard that you won't even dare look at the mirror, you bitches!", the girls yell in envy of their .

As everyone charged with Magic and weapons at the ready, a tall busty woman with purple hair with white streaks wearing a sleeveless dark green full bodysuit wielding a wand that looked like a dried wooded hand with the index finger pointing forward called **Holy Tact**, is about to use her **Command Magic** chanting, "First Command". Then a golden magic circle exploded from Mary's Holy Tact.

Mary Hughes, the Legion's controller, took over a Mage wielding a large hammer with her Magic and used him to wipe out his own comrades. Witnessing such beauty of carnage, Mary Hughes smiles in malice and said, "How does it feel like attacking your own comrades, eh? Hahahaha! Oh wait, you won't live that long to find out!" Then suddenly, a voice called out to her which snapped Mary Hughes' murderous intent out of her head.

"Mary! Don't be that really cruel! Just knock them out, will ya!", said a short young woman with long brown hair that is braided and tied at the end with a blue bauble and her nose looks like a puppy wearing a colorful dress with a pair of dark green tights who was busy dodging and attacking multiple foes at the same time with her **Athletic Magic**. Her name is Coco, the Legion's speedster.

"Oh sorry Coco! I guess old habits die hard, eh hehe.", Mary said, after realizing that she hasn't yet get over her usual killing intent when in battle and decided to knock her opponents out instead as she "commanded" a helpless Dark Mage to cast his Sleep Magic on his own comrades.

"Die, you bitches!", their remaining enemy yell in anger trying to attack Coco and Mary Hughes from behind. But all of a sudden, the Dark Mage was shot in the back by a powerful projectile and is sent flying.

"What?! What just happened Mary?", Coco asked after witnessing such surprising moment.

"Oh it's him. The guy who blow stuff up", Mary Hughes explained when she realizes that the one responsible is the Legion Corps' newest recruit: a heavily-armed soldier wearing big bulky armor with an oven-like helmet carrying heavy Magic cannons who packs serious firepower thanks to his** Artillery Magic** and his name is Yosniv. None of the Legion Corps ever saw his true appearance behind his thick armor and not even Samuel can tell who Yosniv actually was.

After saving his new comrades from certain death, Yosniv then provides heavy artillery support for his fellow Legionairres as he fires his Magic Shells in the air, raining death from above upon Titan's Fist's formation.

"Aaah! Take cove-Uwah!", one of the Titan's Fist members screamed as Magic artillery shells fell upon them and then obliterated a large surrounding area, leaving only destruction and piles of unconscious or dead bodies.

"Now that's how you make things go 'BOOM!'", Yosniv yell in excitement, speaking in Russian accent as he reloads his Magic cannons before ready to fire at his unfortunate targets once more.

Other opponents attempted to hit Yosniv from behind with their Magic weapons and spells but his thick armor protected him, as it was made of anti-Magic metal alloy from head to toe.

"Oh you wanna dance? Very then, LET'S DANCE!", said the armored Legionairre as he brutally pulverized them with his over-sized metal fists.

Standing victoriously over the pile of his defeated foes, the mysterious member of the Legion Corps singlehandedly blasted away a ton of Dark Mages and also blew up a large portion of the area, destroying the ruins of a castle. Yosniv sure showed great confidence on the battlefield.

Not far from the Legion Corps, an elderly but robust man in armor with grey spiky hair carrying a staff facing the Titan's Fist leader and his best Mages. His name is Byro Cracy, leader of the Zentopia Legion Corps. Having defeated a lot of Dark Mages as he stated that he has been trained to take on 50 or more people at once in hand-to-hand combat, leaving only the leader and his best Mages of the Dark Guild.

"My momma always said 'respect your elders' but you're the exception old man! Once you and your Legion rats are defeated by my Titan's Fist, we'll take that Clock piece for our benefit and show the world will know that Zentopia is nothing but a group of weaklings who only talk 'righteousness'! Now turn to dust!", the Titan's Fist leader summoned a Magic Seal and fired a highly-destructive spell he claims that not even a giant or immortal can survive that and his best Mages executed their respective Magic spells. But all was in vain, when Byro used his **Nullification Magic **to cancel out such an attack.

Seeing his opponents make a surprised face, Byro then said, "Now it's your turn to be reduced to dust, sinners!"

He prepares his most offensive spell 'Divine Arrow' and immediately fired it at the leader and his men. The attack connected and caused a lot of destruction in the surrounding area, defeating the Titan's Fist leader and his top Mages with ease. Previously, Byro won't even hesitate to kill those who dare defy the Zentopia faith but after being touched by the words of Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, he at least showed some mercy but that doesn't mean that his enemies he defeated will remain unscathed.

"You have been defeated, Titan's Fist. And now we'll hand you all over to proper authorities for judgement for your sins. I pray that you'll atone them. As for the Clock piece, we'll be taking it with us.", the leader of Zentopia's Legion Corps said after his shockingly quick victory.

The battle is won and the Infinity Clock piece is successfully retrieved (and was sealed off) and, at the same time, destroyed the Dark Guild Titan's Fist. The Legion Corps gathered up all the remaining members of Titan's Fist and handed them over to the Magic Council for judgement, but the group were (comically) later reprimanded of their destructiveness, though it's mostly Yosniv's fault who caused all the destruction much to their dismay.

_Some time later at a local town in Seven_

At some point of time later, the Legion Corps are currently resting at the small tavern and inn from a local town and are currently discussing of one of their successes of the current mission given by the Archbishop while having dinner together. It has been seven months since the Legion Corps embarked on a long and somewhat dangerous journey to find and seal away the now-separated pieces of the Infinity Clock by the Archbishop's request.

"Man that was a really good fight, don'cha guys agree?!", said Dan Straight who munched on his meal composed of fried chicken heartily.

"Yeah, it's really a good fight, although we didn't have to get reprimanded by the Magic Council just because we blew up the ancient ruins of Seven.", said Coco as she drank her tea.

"That was a Spicy accusation the Council gave us! Technically it was our newest comrade Yosniv who did most of the damage! Hmmm, spicy!", said Sugarboy when he ate his spicy meal.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. I always knew that in my calculation that Yosniv always end up destroying something that us Legionnaires aren't supposed to do.", said Samuel who took a bite on his favorite food, mushrooms sauteed in butter.

"Yosniv may 'the guy who literally blow things up' and a socially-awkward and strange person but he was our most reliable teammate in the field of battle. I fear that we Legion Corps have taken Fairy Tail's habit of destroying stuff thanks to Yosniv," said Mary Hughes as she drank her ale.

"It doesn't matter now, Legionnaires. We managed to retrieve the Infinity Clock piece from Titan's Fist and sealed it off. So there are still more Clock pieces to find all around the world. It is our duty as followers of the Zentopia faith and carry out the will of Our Grace! And let's not forget what our former enemy Fairy Tail has taught us the value of friendship!", said Byro, having given his fellow comrades inspiration to continue their long mission.

"I think Yosniv doesn't seem motivated.", said Dan Straight when he saw Yosniv sitting alone a little far from his comrades' tables, eating his meal despite wearing a helmet.

"How the heck did Yosniv eat when there's a helmet in the way! He should take it off so he can eat properly!", said the Legionnaire knight as he saw Yosniv performed such a really ridiculous and impossible feat.

"I think that Yosniv might have a low self-esteem, I presume. And we should all respect his privacy. BTW, for some reason Yosniv tends to be shy around you or ran away from you every time when you are near him or overly-exaggerate about your 'L-O-V-E! LOVE!' belief.", said Samuel.

"Maybe Yosniv was just freaked out of my belief about love, that's all", said Dan.

"Enough, now that is finished, we need to find the location of another Clock piece and it's not gonna be that easy to find.", Byro Cracy said.

"Speaking of finding the Clock piece, I heard rumors among the travelers that three great shooting stars are heading straight for the far side of the West, the unknown mainland connected to the Pengrande Kingdom.", said Samuel as he showed them the map of the Earth Land continent.

"So you're saying that those three shooting stars are actually the Clock pieces?", asked Coco.

"Precisely yes, they draw out great magical power which makes them look like shooting stars.", answered Samuel.

"And we'll travel to the mainland where none has actually gone there to find three pieces of the Infinity Clock and seal them away? That's a really great risk don't you think?", asked Mary Hughes.

"We are the Legion Corps, Mary. We always have risks from our past missions given by Our Grace. We'll risk everything we had just to seal away every last piece of the Infinity Clock and fulfill Our Grace's will. Now who's with me?", said Byro, determined to finish the mission.

"It sounds spicy but count me in!", said Sugarboy in enthusiasm.

"Same here!", said Coco.

"Me too!", said Mary Hughes, agreeing with Coco.

"Aye as well.", said Samuel, also thinking the same thing.

"I will go with you as well as a member of the Legion Corp's, I'l-.", said Yosniv as he was about to proclaim his determination until Dan Straight suddenly yell out of nowhere behind him.

"I will do it for love! L-O-V-E! LOVE!", said Dan in a overly-exaggerated way.

"Kyaaahh!", said Yosniv as he freaks out suddenly in a strange change of his voice, almost sounds like a girl. This attracted the attention of of the whole team.

"What was that about?! And Yosniv, why did you suddenly sound like a real woman?", asked Dan when he heard of Yosniv's strange change of his voice.

"Ummmm...I-i-i-...", said Yosniv, in complete embarrassment and shame as his helmet even glowed red visibly for his fellow Legionnaires to see.

"Oh Dan you spicy head! You forget that some men often screams like a girl when they're extremely scared, right? Hmmmm...spicy!", said Sugarboy when he misinterpreted Dan's question.

"Oh okay, I kinda forgot they do that. Once I threatened a gang of bandits with my Habaraki and Ricochet II and then they screamed like a girl!", said Dan Straight, believing Sugarboy's claims and made his fellow Legionnaires laugh. Though it relieved Yosniv of his embarrassment and calmed down.

"Alright alright, that's enough. For now, let's rest for tonight and we'll set out to the unknown mainland through the Pengrande Kingdom first thing in the morning after breakfast.", said Byro Cracy, wanting to get some tonight's rest and to end such a silly stunt Yosniv pulled.

Everyone else agreed and went to their respective rooms in an inn to sleep.

As everyone went to sleep, only Coco remained awake. She was getting suspicious of Yosniv's sudden change of personality: from a guy who blow things up sky-high and a confident battle-ready man in battle to a shy and screaming-like-a-girl man, or so she thought recalling what she witnessed silently. She think of it as weird that Yosniv's changed voice is almost exactly like those of a girl and his scent is that of a girl, too. But soon brushed it off, believing it as preposterous (but still held firm on her suspicion on Yosniv) and went to sleep eager for tomorrow to travel to an unknown land in the West where they'll find the three Clock pieces and seal them off so she and her comrades can return to Fiore and visit their former enemies and now friends Fairy Tail.

_Meawhile in Britannia on their way to the Capital of the Dead_

There is a tavern on the road and it's no ordinary tavern, it's the Boar Hat owned by Meliodas the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Boar Hat is being carried by the mother of Hawk, a talking pig and side-kick of Meliodas. And its employees are Elizabeth, former third princess of the Kingdom of Liones; Diane, a giantess from the Giants Clan and member of the Deadly Sins as the Serpent's Sin of Envy and Ban, an immortal famously known as 'Undead Ban' and member of the Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed. Currently they are travelling to the Capital of the Dead where they'll try to find one of their fellow Sins, King the lord of the fairies and Grizzly's Sin of Sloth after Gilthunder, a Holy Knight, was tricked into giving Meliodas the invaluable info of the Sins' whereabouts back at the Forest of White Dreams.

"That was a really party last night everyone", said Meliodas as he cleaned off the cup at the bartender's counter.

"Yeah even the shooting stars are sooooooo preeeettttttyyyy!", said Ban in a singing tone

"Come to think of it, I felt some strange power coming from three of those shooting stars", said Diane peeking from the Boar Hat's window.

"Maybe it's our best lead to the other remaining Sins. Bugo! (_Or maybe a special power I should obtain for me Hawk to become the ultimate warrior!_)",said Hawk when he's eating some scraps on the table left.

"Uhhh you think that it might be dangerous to investigate them Lord Meliodas?", said Elizabeth as she thinks out loud about the three shooting stars.

"Don't worry Elizabeth! There's nothing to worry about!", said Meliodas, giving a thumbs up, while the same time peeked at her panties, much to Diane's anger.

"CAPTAIN! I'm gonna pulverize you!", Diane yelled as she smashed the windows to give Meliodas a number of smashings but soon calmed down and stopped.

"Diane, if you keep doing that, you might bring the Holy Knights' attention and we're all gonna be in trouble!", Hawk yell in frustration.

"Sorry, let me drink some booze.", Diane said in shame of her actions.

"Never mind that! Right now, we'll focus on serving our customers at the nearby town right ahead of us before the Capital of the Dead. After that, we'll find King and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins", said Meliodas.

"Alright!", said Elizabeth in excitement on performing her job.

"Well, it might be boooorrring but count meeeeeee iiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!", sad Ban only to kill some boredom.

And so Hawk's mother stopped and buries herself deep into the ground, making Boar Hat ready for business as everyone inside prepare themselves ready for customers waiting outside.

* * *

**Whew! That was so long that I couldn't even sleep now! I'll make another chapter later after I catch some Zs. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**About Yosniv: He's a mysterious new member of the Legion Corps, replacing Guttman Kubrick the Cleaner. Not much is known of him yet bt somehow he knows Dan Straight back in the past.**

**Gender: Male sort of?**

**Magic: Artillery Magic**

**Equipment: Magic Plating**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Meanwhile.._

The Legion Corps set out the unknown mainland in the West connected to the Pengrande Kingdom after a quick morning start with a delicious breakfast. After passing from Seven to Iceberg, they traveled to the Pengrande Kingdom. As soon as they left the kingdom's borders, they journeyed across this new uncharted land, encountering new places and people completely different from those of the continent the Legion had known particularly Fiore. Despite that, they still have to find three pieces of the Infinity Clock in this strange new continent called "Britannia" after they asked the inhabitants of the name of the new land and gathered as much information from them as possible in order to familiarize the mysterious land themselves.

While travelling on Kanaoloa, who is a partner of Byro Cracy and also a member of the Legion Corps, the Legionnaires begin to discuss where to start looking for the three Infinity Clock pieces and determine their exact location so they could find and seal them off as soon as possible. After that, they can possibly return to Fiore once this incredibly dangerous mission is over.

"Alright Legionnaires! Here's the map of this new continent, _Britannia_ as the natives call it. Here we are, is Liones and where we are now is that somewhere in a nearby village in the middle of the forest", said Byro Cracy, announcing his fellow teammates of what he's going to tell them as of right now, whilst showing the map he acquired from a certain traveler who seemed to have spare ones.

"So you're saying that we're going to that village for rest and re-supply?", Mary Hughes asked Byro if they're going to that village or not.

"As long as they have a lot of pretty spunky women in that village!", said Dan Straight, obviously wanting to flirt with the lovely village girls.

"That is so _spicy_! We're in a foreign country and we shouldn't afford to get into lot of _spicy_ trouble while on a mission Dan!", Sugarboy explaining the situation to his fellow Legionnaire Dan Straight.

"I wonder if these people in Britannia use magic like we do back at our homeland?", Coco wonders aloud in curiosity.

"According to my calculations, over 10% of Earth Land's population is capable of using magic while 90% cannot. But there's a possibility that it'll be 50-50% chance that these people of Britannia is capable of using magic", said Samuel as he points out his theory to Coco.

"But it seems that these people here don't seem to use magic as a mundane part of everyday life and I don't see any Mages around here!", said Yosniv in dismay, seeing somewhat ordinary people who live normal lives in towns of Liones the Legion have visited.

"Well, there is one way to find out Coco, Samuel and Yosniv. We're going to ask anyone we meet on the road if these people on the land we are not familiar of can magic or not", said Byro immediately taking notice of their recent discussion.

"I dunno know about you and whatever you are talking about guys, but I'm getting so hungry here! Is there someplace we can eat here?!", said Dan in frustration of hunger.

"I suppose we go to that tavern situated near that village ahead. I bet it has _spicy _and delicious meals and ale they had down there. Kanaloa! Take us down there!", said Sugarboy who agreed with Dan wanting to eat food.

The other Legionnaires had no contest over this decision as everyone is hungry too after a long journey as the giant octopus of Byro's flew towards the hat-like tavern near a seemingly-quiet village. As they enter the tavern, they were greeted by a young child with messy blonde hair with a sheathed dragon-shaped blade who was wiping an empty mug with a clean wiper.

"Welcome to the Boar Hat, new strangers! We serve the best meals and ale we have in Britannia!", said the young person as he gave his greetings to his new customers as they enter his place.

"And you are, child?", Byro asked the young kid after taking notice of him.

"Meliodas that's my name, and I own this tavern", the latter said with thumbs up.

"EHHHHHHHHH!", all Legionnaires expressed their utter shock that the owner of the tavern called Boar Hat is actually a kid!

* * *

**There you have it! I'll think for the rest later. And P.S. please rate and give me critics and advise! I beg of you**


End file.
